Red
by Sailorpipn
Summary: Stiles forces Derek to go shopping


Title: **Red**  
Word Count: 700+/-  
Rating: R maybe even NC-17 even though there's no sex  
Characters/Pairings: Sterek

Summary – 'Curtainfic' for my Trope Bingo bingo card

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Teen Wolf or make a profit from this story. It'd be nice if I did, but I don't. ::major sad face::

And all errors are mine.

* * *

"You really don't care what color we choose? You, Mr. Bossy Pants Alpha? You, who demands daily training sessions from your betas and super sexy boyfriend? You, who forced said super sexy boyfriend to wait until he was eighteen to get to the coitus?"

Derek sighed, frowning. He hated when Stiles used that word, coitus. But he'd picked up from The Big Bang Theory and had immediately integrated into his vocabulary. Stiles used it almost daily to annoy Derek and his friends who all blushed pink when he mentioned it. Well, except for Lydia who just looked bored. But then she looked like that most of the time anyway.

"You, who has opinions on everything, even if you don't usually mention them?" Stiles continued. "You, who keeps a meticulous list on the fridge what we need and everything's expiration date? You who-" Derek held up a hand to stop him. "Oh come on. One more…?" Stiles pouted, leading Derek to drop his hand back to his side with another sigh. "You who has his undies labeled by day of the week?"

Rolling his eyes, Derek leaned in close to his boyfriend; his nosed bumped Stiles' ear. "We both know that last one's not true." Stiles had gulped at the touch and gulped again as he remembered that just that morning Derek had slid on a pair of tight fitting jeans without first putting on a pair of black boxers.

"No- no," Stiles stepped back, hands up protecting him from Derek or some other invisible force. "You're not going to distract me with your wolfy wiles, sir. Not this time… I'm serious; color is important. So, you, mister, need to help me pick something out. We need new curtains for our room."

"The color is not important," Derek injected. "We're just going to ruin them again, anyway." He leered at the younger man, daring him to consider what had forced them to go shopping in the first place.

"No wofly wiles!" Stiles stomped his foot and Derek had to stop himself from grinning. Stiles often acted younger than his 23 years. Shopping tended to bring out his more childlike behavior. Sometimes he had to think about-

Stiles slid his hand into Derek's, pulling him towards the fake windows displaying various colors and designed curtains. The familiar tug around his heart that happened whenever Stiles touched him reminded Derek how much he loved the younger man. No, he never had to contemplate why they were together.

"We can get any color and not have to worry about them clashing!" Stiles enthusiastically pointed out. Derek had insisted their bedroom walls stay white when the pack had wanted to paint the house. He didn't care what color the other rooms were so long as his bedroom was off limits. This, wanting to paint the room some shade of lime green, had disappointed Stiles but he'd compromised in the end.

"Just pick one, please. I'd like to get out of here sometime soon."

"We just got here," Stiles retorted with a huff. "Stop being such a sour wolf."

"Fine. What about this one?" Derek pointed to the first one that didn't completely revolt him. The curtains were burgundy with softer red vertical stripes."

"Hmm, they're not bad." Stiles held his arm up to the fabric. "Do you think I look too pasty against this color?"

"Why does that matter?" Derek didn't see the connection though he often wondered how Stiles' mind worked.

"Well, if you're planning on ruining another set of curtains by tearing through them with your claws," Stiles said reasonably. "Then I want to look good against them while you're doing it." He stepped back and leaned against the display, pulling the fabric around him. "How do I look?" he teased.

Growling low in his throat, Derek reached out to pull Stiles to him. He could picture it; really, Derek could. He could see Stiles naked in front of him. The red of the curtains complemented the flush of his skin and his hard, aching cock. He could almost hear Stiles begging him to touch him, kiss him, and fuck him. Once their bodies were flush against each other, he said, "We'll get two. Not a bad idea to have a backup." Stile's laughter echoed in the store as they headed to the register to check out.


End file.
